


La Luz y la Penumbra

by peste21



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, beware!!!! spanish ahead, me encanta la incorrecta y pervertida pareja del buen@ y el mal@, mi nueva obsesión de la temporada, otro fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Luego de sobrevivir a las flechas de Iris, Nimue encuentra un puerto seguro en una aldea en la mitad de la nada en donde descubrirá que las apariencias suelen ser engañosas, en tanto aprende que el odio puede ser más mortal que cualquier veneno.
Relationships: Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_[La luz y la Penumbra]_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “ Voy con el paraíso a mi derecha, el infierno a mi izquierda y el ángel de la muerte detrás de mí” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

La muerte no era el final, era el comienzo de un nuevo viaje que ella había aceptado silenciosamente desde que recibió aquella espada. Su gente tendría que continuar por su cuenta, pero esa sería otra historia, una que ya no le correspondía. 

Lentamente, la mente de Nimue se preparó para sumirse en la inconsciencia, de la que sabía que nunca podría despertar, era tan sólo como dar una eterna y tranquila siesta. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

El otro mundo era mucho más brutal con el cuerpo de lo que Nimue había anticipado, cada uno de sus huesos dolía, en especial su costado derecho, en donde ella estaba segura de que habían impactado las flechas. Lentamente, Nimue abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el más allá, ni su cuerpo se había convertido en una criatura del agua ni nada por el estilo. 

Desafortunadamente, ella seguía siendo Nimue, y para su sorpresa, aún podía catalogarse como una persona “viva”. Lentamente, Ella miró a su alrededor, se trataba de una tienda construida con lo que parecía ser madera y una especie burda de lino claro que dejaba pasar la luz del día iluminando todo alrededor de ella. No había nada verdaderamente impresionante en aquella estancia, más bien parecía una enfermería improvisada, en la que unos cuantos camastros se alineaban uno junto al otro. Nimue trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. 

Nimue miró su herida y se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de poción sobre su hombro, cubierta de lino blanco. Ella reconoció aquello de inmediato, se trataba de una cocción como las que solía preparar su gente, debía tratarse de una de las escasas villas Fey que aún quedaban en pié. Lentamente, Nimue pasó sus dedos sobre el tejido enrojecido, y se dio cuenta de que la persona que la había ayudado tuvo la sensatez de cauterizar su herida mediante magia. 

– Hola – dijo una mujer en la entrada de la tienda, quien por poco mata de un susto a Nimue. 

– Hola – respondió Nimue– ¿Tu fuiste quien me salvó? – preguntó en tanto se reincorporaba en la cama . 

– Yo he tratado tus heridas – respondió la mujer – mi nombre es Mara. 

– Yo soy Leonore – respondió Nimue sin apenas pensar en ello. 

– Leonore – repitió la chica. 

– ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Mara – preguntó Nimue. 

– Unos cazadores te encontraron en el lago– respondió Mara – ellos parecían creer que habías caído por la cascada, pero todos en la villa los hemos convencido de que es completamente imposible que aquello sucediese. No existe forma de que sobrevivieras a una caída como aquella– dijo. Nimue quiso reír, ya que aquello era exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero decidió no hacerlo. 

– No caí por la cascada – mintió Nimué – viajaba hacía mi villa luego de haber pasado un par de días fuera de casa y me ví envuelta en una batalla. 

– ¿Quienes te hicieron esto? – preguntó Mara mientras le acomodaba los vendajes. 

– Paladines rojos. 

– Esos imbéciles – murmuró Mara – detestan a todos los que somos como tu y yo. Persiguieron nuestra villa por casi un mes, era muy extraño, apenas zarpamos ellos aparecían de la nada, era como si pudieran predecir nuestros movimientos. 

– ¿Persiguieron la Villa? ¿A qué te refieres? 

– Mira el suelo en el que estás parada– dijo Mara. Por lo que Nimue se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de plancha de madera que flotaba sobre el agua. 

– Somos nómadas de agua, recorremos la isla a través de los canales y los pantanos, así es como hemos logrado mantenernos a salvo de los paladines – Explicó la chica. 

– ¿Cómo supiste que soy fey? – preguntó Nimue. 

– No lo sé, simplemente supimos que eras una de nosotros apenas te vimos, tal vez sea por el peinado. Tu rostro grita “gente del cielo”– dijo Mara – por cierto: Nacemos con el alba…

– para morir con el crepúsculo– contestó Nimue de una manera casi automática. 

– Por su puesto – respondió Mara. – Bien, lo mejor será que te deje descansar, ya ha sido demasiada conversación, aún tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. 

Nimue sabía que Mara tenía razón, por lo que no discutió. Lo cierto era que su estado no podía ser más patético, y por esa razón, ella decidió mentir acerca de su identidad. Para el resto del mundo Nimue se encontraba muerta, y así debía ser en tanto ella lograba reponerse lo suficiente para reunirse con su gente, si era que lograba reunirse con ellos al otro lado del mar. 

Ella cerró los ojos muy lentamente con el fin de descansar un poco más. Nimue no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, tan sólo supo que la despertó un diminuto cuerpo que caía sobre ella en lo que parecía ser un abrazo. 

– Nimue, pensé que estabas muerta, estoy tan feliz – dijo una voz infantil. Nimue abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ardilla.

– ¡Ardilla! – exclamó Nimue mientras se re incorporaba con dificultad, pues su pecho aún dolía bastante. 

– ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?.

– Tienes que contármelo todo. 

– ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir? 

Murmuraron los dos apresuradamente al mismo tiempo sin dejar que el otro contestara. En aquel momento, Nimue recordó que no se encontraban solos. La chica miró atentamente a Mara quien los observaba con curiosidad. 

– Pensé que te llamabas Leonore – dijo Mara quien parecía haber perdido toda la confianza en ella. 

– Ese era el nombre de mi madre, mi verdadero nombre es Nimue – confesó. 

– Nimue, como la bruja de sangre de lobo que murió hace un par de… – comenzó Mara quien claramente había atado cabos, ya que la frase murió en sus labios. – Oh por los espíritus – murmuró la chica completamente asombrada. 

– Por favor – pidió Nimue – esto no puede salir de esta habitación, aún estoy débil, necesito sanar antes de continuar con mi viaje. Les prometo que una vez me haya recuperado me marcharé. 

– No puedo prometer aquello – dijo Mara apenada – No me malinterpretes, agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, te admiro tanto como cualquiera, pero tengo que llevarte con la Abuela Yaga, ella es la bruja del pueblo, puede verlo todo, y de seguro sabrá que te estoy escondiendo. Yo creo que incluso podría ayudarte. 

Nimue se mordió el labio. Ella no deseaba que otra persona conociera su identidad. Después de todo, el secreto mejor guardado siempre sería el que no se contaba a nadie. Sin embargo, Nimue no se hallaba en la posición de hacer exigencias, todo lo contrario, tendría que jugar con las reglas de Mara si es que deseaba quedarse. 

– Está bien, hablaré con ella mañana . – aceptó Nimue. 

Mara les deseó las buenas noches y salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa forzada. Nimue no sabía qué pensar, por una parte, no deseaba confiar su secreto a gente que apenas conocía, aunque le hubieran salvado la vida. Sin embargo, no existía posibilidad de que aquellas personas pudieran traicionarla, ya que no podían acudir a los paladines, ellos eran fanáticos, y los fanáticos no son racionales, no desearían hacer tratos con una tribu Fey para matar a una sola mujer. Ahora bien, el Rey Uther sí podría ser una amenaza…

De repente, un dolor punzante en el pecho le recordó porqué había decidido confiar en Mara para empezar. Nimue nunca lograría encontrar a su gente en aquel estado. Aún se encontraba muy débil. 

– Lo lamento Nimue, no sabía que les habías dado otro nombre – se disculpó Percival apesadumbrado. 

– No te preocupes, eventualmente hubiera pasado – mintió Nimue. 

– Ardilla, debes contármelo todo, ¿cómo sobreviviste?– 

– Todo fue gracias a él – dijo el niño mientras señalaba una figura que dormía cerca de allí, en la que Nimue no había reparado hasta ese momento. Ella lo miró atentamente, hasta que reconoció aquellas perversas marcas bajo sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando su mente la llevó a aquella escalofriante tarde de primavera en la que su vida había cambiado por completo. Casi pudo verlo como la primera vez, alto y escalofriante en su enorme caballo negro, y sentir como hubiera podido atravezarla con un sencillo corte de su espada. 

Percival comenzó a narrar una casi incomprensible e inverosímil historia acerca de aquel hombre, de como lo había librado del torturador que selló el destino de Gawain, y cómo se había enfrentado a más de diez hombres completamente solo. 

– Su nombre es Lancelot – concluyó Percival – hace parte de la gente de la ceniza. 

Nimue volvió a observar al monje, sin poder entender todas aquellas revelaciones. 

– Es muy hábil, podría ayudarnos, Nimue – dijo Percival al ver que ella aún no parecía convencida. 

– Puede ser, pero él estuvo presente mientras asesinaban a los nuestros, no puedes pretender que todos lo perdonen tan rápido como lo has hecho tú. – contestó Nimue mientras que le acariciaba la nuca. 

– Lo sé – dijo tristemente – Por favor, trata de darle una oportunidad. 

Nimue sonrió en respuesta, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Después, ella volvió a dedicarle una mirada al hombre que dormía. Era casi impensable que ella lograra dejar de lado todo el daño que había ocasionado. Los gritos de su gente, junto con la memoria de aquellos campos de cruces en llamas, le decían una y otra vez que todo aquello iba mucho más allá de su capacidad de perdonar. Lentamente, Nimue se levantó y caminó hacía la cama. Percival guardó silencio, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no se encontraba de humor como para que se la molestara. 

Irónicamente, Nimue nunca había visto al monje con sus propios ojos desde su breve encuentro en su villa. Irónicamente, pese a que sus caminos se encontraban una y otra vez, nunca se acercaron lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera que confrontarlo cara a cara. Nimue observó su rostro dormido, se veía cansado y llevaba una fea costra de sangre coagulada al lado de su rostro, su última batalla debió ser tan brutal como Percival lo describió. 

En ese momento, Nimue sintió no tener su espada consigo. De seguro, el torrente de adrenalina que la invadía cada vez que la usaba la hubiera impulsado a matarlo, y acabar de una vez con aquello. Ella no era estúpida, sabía que la espada la estaba poseyendo, se metía en su psiquis transformándola en aquel ser violento que había visto en las visiones de Merlin. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si tan solo tomara una de las almohadas, las pusiera sobre su rostro dormido, y presionara el tiempo suficiente…

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó alegremente Percival quien de seguro no se había percatado de sus intenciones. 

– No lo sé – contestó casualmente Nimue en tanto volvía a su cama. – Mara dijo que un par de pescadores me encontraron. 

Nimue le narró su parte de la historia a Percival, dejando por fuera la dolorosa escena de la muerte de Gawain, un querido amigo en común. Ella no pudo dejar de pensar en su niñez en aquella villa perdida en el bosque, en la calidez de la espalda de aquel muchacho que la cargaba cuando aún era una niña, como si fuera una especie de caballo enseñándole todo lo que él sabía acerca de las plantas del bosque. Gawin lo sabía todo acerca de ella, y aún así la había aceptado, a pesar de los comentarios, a pesar de las sospechas de los demás miembros del pueblo, ciertamente, había algo especial en él. 

– Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir– dijo Nimue quien aún sentía aquel dolor punzante en el hombro. – Mañana será un día algo difícil. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Debes mirarla siempre a los ojos – dijo Mara, mientras que ella y Nimue cruzaban la aldea que se componía de grandes balsas planas flotantes en medio de los canales. 

Aquella mañana, Mara había aparecido en la puerta de la enfermería junto con un vestido prestado para que cambiara el burdo camisón blanco que había llevado desde que llegó a aquella aldea. Nimue acomodó el cuello, y luchó con el dolor punzante en su hombro, ya que aquella prenda le quedaba algo apretada, pues Mara era más delgada que ella. 

– Lo haré – respondió Nimue. 

– Ella intentará alterarte, pero debes mantenerte firme, a ella no le gusta decir las cosas directamente, siempre habla en una especie de acertijos, tu no puedes permitir que…

– Mara – interrumpió Nimue – aprecio lo que estás haciendo, en serio. No debes preocuparte por mi, he enfrentado muchas brujas como aquella, seré honesta, y esa es la mejor defensa. 

– Bien – asintió Mara – Te deseo suerte. 

– Gracias. 

Nimue entró entró a la estancia en donde se suponía que debía encontrarse la bruja. No era muy diferente a las que había conocido. Bien parecía que todas aquellas hechiceras milenarias compartían el mismo retorcido gusto estético, pensó Nimue con sarcasmo mientras veía las espantosas cabezas encogidas, colgando de la pared. 

– Nuestra querida reina – dijo una voz al fondo de la cabaña. Nimue se dirigió hacía ella. Como era de esperarse, el aspecto de la bruja tampoco era muy diferente a lo que ya hubiera conocido. Su cabello largo y negro le cubría parcialmente la cara, tenía el aspecto de una mujer al rededor de 50 años, pero conociendo a este tipo de brujas, probablemente, podría tener hasta 200. 

– ¿Mara te lo ha contado? – preguntó Nimue. 

– Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa – pero, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, está escrito en tu cara. 

– ¿Qué está escrito en mi cara? 

– La magia de los primeros reyes, tu poder, y…

– ¿Y?

– Tu maldición – concluyó. Nimue contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello. 

– Tu maldición es regalo y castigo a la vez. Es un castigo impuesto por un crimen no cometido, y aún así, tendrás que cargar con él por lo que te queda de vida. 

– Mis poderes han sido útiles– respondió Nimue tratando de rebatir lo dicho por la bruja. 

– Pero no agradables – dijo la bruja en un tono que parecía ser un poco menos que una burla. 

– No – respondió Nimue lacónicamente.

– Y nunca lo serán. 

– Supongo que esa es mi maldición– dijo Nimue. 

– Lo que realmente me preocupa no es eso– dijo la bruja cambiando de tema. 

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Nimue. 

– Me preocupa el veneno que corre en tí – dijo la bruja – el veneno que amenaza con convertirte en lo que fue tu padre, si no lo controlas te perjudicará. 

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Nimue – ¿la flecha que me lanzaron estaba envenenada? 

– No – respondió la bruja tajantemente – el veneno lo has puesto tú ahí, y solo tú misma puedes quitarlo de tu interior. 

– No entiendo. 

– Ese no es mi problema– respondió la bruja– largo de aquí– dijo la mujer de repente. 

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Nimue sorprendida – Pero, pensé que usted era quien decidiría si se me permite quedarme o no. 

– Oh sí, puedes quedarte, lo harás hasta la segunda luna nueva del próximo ciclo. 

– No creo que necesite tanto tiempo para sanar, no necesito un permiso tan extenso– respondió Nimue. 

– No es un permiso, es lo que harás– respondió la mujer. 

– Por cierto – intervino Nimue nuevamente – creo que usted debe estar informada de que ese hombre que descansa en la enfermería es un enemigo. 

– ¿Enemigo de quien? 

– De todos los que son como nosotros. 

– Él parece ser uno de nosotros – respondió la bruja. 

– Puede que lo parezca, pero no lo es, él es un asesino – dijo Nimue quien hacía todos los esfuerzos para no perder la compostura, ya que todo aquel debate le estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia. 

– El hecho de que sea un asesino no implica que no sea uno de nosotros – Rebatió la bruja. – sólo implica que tiene el detalle de haber asesinado. Ser un asesino y ser un fey no tienen ninguna contradicción, por ejemplo tu eres fey y has matado a los sangre del hombre con tus propias manos – dijo. Nimue no pudo rebatir aquella lógica, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica. 

– Él es el Monje que Llora, la mano derecha del Padre Cardan, el líder de los Paladines Rojos, ha liderado varios ataques a nuestras villas– dijo Nimue. 

– Ese es un problema – respondió la bruja pensativamente. 

– Por supuesto que es un problema. 

– Es por eso que tú misma deberías cuidarlo. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Nimue quien sintió cómo si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago. 

– Eso es, tú misma deberías cuidar sus heridas. Después de todo, él es un asesino, tú eres una asesina, él es un fey, y tú eres una fey. Al parecer tienen mucho en común. 

– ¡No tengo nada en común con ese hombre!– exclamó Nimue quien definitivamente había perdido la paciencia. 

– Yo creo que sí, es por eso que debes cuidarlo – dijo la bruja– esa es la única condición que pongo para que permanezcas en la aldea. Si deseas quedarte, debes cuidarlo tú misma. 

– Es una locura – contestó Nimue sorprendida. 

– Así son las reglas. 

Después de aquello, la bruja la dejó ir. Nimue se sentía irritada a más no poder, y decidió que en cuanto tuviera la energía suficiente para viajar, tomaría a Ardilla y juntos se irían de aquel lugar, mucho antes de que llegara la segunda luna nueva del próximo ciclo, lo cual sería en poco más de un mes. 

Nimue entró a la enfermería y se cambió al camisón de tela burda que había usado hasta aquel momento. Aquel vestido prestado era demasiado apretado en el pecho, lo cual no le contribuiría en nada a la curación de su herida. 

– Hablé con la abuela Yaga, me lo dijo todo – dijo Mara quien sostenía una cubeta de agua en sus manos – ¿Podrías limpiarle las heridas? – preguntó la chica. Nimue sabía que pese a que aquello sonaba como una pregunta era poco menos que una orden. 

– Por su puesto– respondió Nimue mientras tomaba la cubeta de las manos de Mara. 

Nimue se sentó junto a la cama del monje, y levantó las mantas. Ella sintió náuseas al ver la carne lacerada. Ella estaba segura de que las heridas se habían infectado por falta de cuidado, era una suerte que se encontraran en una villa fey, pues si se hubieran encontrado en un convento, la única esperanza que tendría sería la que un par de oraciones le pudieran proporcionar, lo cual no era mucho, a decir verdad.

Nimue decidió comenzar por la espalda, y quedó completamente horrorizada por lo que vió. Su piel no era más que una especie de escama, desfigurada por múltiples heridas que tenían diferentes grados de antigüedad, como si nunca hubieran tenido el tiempo de sanar completamente. Aquello le recordó a sus propias heridas en la espalda, aquellas marcas malditas que siempre permanecían en carne viva, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. Ella lo volteó con mucha delicadeza pese a que en el proceso sintió que su propia herida sufría, luego de lo cual siguió con su rostro y pecho. 

De repente, el monje comenzó a abrir muy lentamente los ojos. Era evidente que se sorprendía por encontrarse con una desconocida que limpiaba sus heridas. Nimue no vio ningún signo de reconocimiento en su mirada, por su puesto, él nunca la había visto, para eso hubiera tenido que atraparla, algo que él nunca logró hacer, pensó Nimue casi con satisfacción. 

La mirada del monje cambió de sorpresa a curiosidad en un instante, y fue fácil para Nimue adivinar la clase de pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Ella había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de un par de hombres a lo largo de su vida, y no le fue difícil percatarse que ella estaba comenzando a ejercer encanto en él. Nimue sonrió para sus adentros, y le siguió el juego, limpiando sus heridas con más y más delicadeza. El monje permaneció en silencio, pero aquel era más elocuente que diez mil palabras. 

– ¡Nimue! – dijo Percival quien había entrado a la habitación y se acercó a ellos a toda prisa. Nimue quiso reír, probablemente pensaría que estaba a punto de asesinar a su nuevo héroe. 

– La bruja permitió que nos quedemos en la villa – comentó Nimue – la única condición que puso fue que yo misma debía cuidarlo.

– Oh – fue lo único que atinó a decir Ardilla, tras lo que se impuso un incómodo silencio – Lancelot, esta es mi amiga Nimue, aunque… – empezó el niño incómodo. – Creo que ustedes se conocían desde hace tiempo atrás. 

– Me temo que te equivocas – respondió el monje con voz ahogada – ¿Por qué habríamos de conocernos? – preguntó. Nimue quiso reír, ya que era todo un orgullo para ella saber que él ni siquiera había podido acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para averiguar su verdadero nombre, él tan sólo la conocía como la “Bruja de la sangre de lobo”. 

– Él está en lo cierto, Ardilla. Nosotros no nos conocemos, el monje nunca consiguió ser lo suficientemente hábil, como para siquiera lograr acercarse a mí – Dijo Nimue dedicándole una mirada cargada de malicia. Había valido la pena aquel vomitivo coqueteo solo para ver su reacción estupefacta al atar los cabos y darse cuenta de que se encontraba ante la culpable de todos los problemas . 

– Tengo que irme– dijo el Monje entre confundido y asustado. Nimue recordó que para él ella no era más que un demonio, una aberración. Después de todo, ella tenía las manos tan manchadas de sangre de sus hermanos como él. 

– No te vas a ir – respondió Nimue firmemente. 

– No recuerdo haber aceptado ser uno de tus súbditos, cómo para que me des órdenes– respondió el monje tranquilamente. Nimue rió ante su descaro. 

– No te irás porque te encuentras demasiado herido para siquiera levantarte – dijo Nimue como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Además, yo también necesito recuperarme y la gente de esta villa tiene un retorcido sentido del humor, la única condición para permitirme permanecer acá fue que te cuidara, así que por más que me moleste estás bajo mi cuidado, y yo digo que no puedes levantarte sin conseguir desangrarte en el camino. 

El monje la miró fijamente. Ella había admitido que lo necesitaba y que se encontraba vulnerable, de seguro lo había sorprendido con semejante confesión. Nimue no se arrepentía pues esa era la verdad, y si Ardilla estaba en lo cierto, ella tendría que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que se encontraban en el mismo bando. 

– ¿Mis heridas están tan mal? – preguntó el monje de repente. 

– Bastante – dijo Nimue – ¿a dónde pensabas marcharte?– preguntó la chica mientras humedecía el paño con el que le limpiaba las heridas – No me digas, pensabas volver con tus hermanos, de seguro que estarán felices de verte luego de todo el desastre que has causado. 

A pesar de sus burlas Nimue fue extremadamente cuidadosa con las heridas del monje. Ella sabía que lo necesitaba, al menos por ahora. Tal vez, después podría darse el gusto de matarlo, como una pequeña compensación por todos aquellos a los que había matado, desde los aldeanos de Dewsdenn, siguiendo por los miembros de la caravana, así como a los alas de luna, e incluso por aquella abadesa que se conmovió de ella cuando se encontraba en la fuga. Nimue limpió sus heridas, pero repitió aquella lista mentalmente una y otra vez, pues había acciones que no podían ni debían ser olvidadas, y los crímenes del monje se encontraban entre ellas. 

– Nunca vi a nadie que me odiara tanto como tu lo haces en este momento – dijo el Monje de repente. 

– Awww me conmueve – se burló Nimue – pero estoy segura de que no es cierto, deben existir por ahí muchos que te odian, más o lo mismo que yo. 

– Puede ser – aceptó el Monje– pero a ellos no los estoy viendo en este preciso momento. Tienes la misma mirada de odio que me han dedicado muchos, desafortunadamente, nunca la han sostenido por mucho tiempo, ya que suele ser la última que me dedican antes de morir. 

De repente, un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación. Nimue apretó fuertemente la palma de su mano en contra de su pecho, con la plena conciencia de cuánto daño le hacía con aquella acción. 

– ¡Por favor no lo lastimes, Nimue! – pidió Percival quien se había quedado insolitamente callado mientras toda esta escena tenía lugar. 

– No estás en posición de repartir amenazas monje, debes mucha sangre a mi gente– dijo Nimue. 

– Nuestra gente– intervino Ardilla – Él también es uno de nosotros, Nimue. 

Los ánimos se aplacaron ante semejante afirmación. Nimue volvió su atención al cuidado de las heridas del monje, lo hubiera dejado morir sin pensarlo dos veces. Era curioso, pero había algo increíblemente triste en la historia de aquel Fey transformado en un monje asesino, encargado de asesinar todos aquellos como él, y condenado a esconder su propia naturaleza. 

–¿Qué le sucedió al caballero verde? – preguntó el Monje. Nimue pudo sentir la anticipación de Percival y se odio a sí misma por tener que darle las noticias. 

– Murió – dijo Nimue sencillamente– Pedí que me fuera devuelto, a cambio de mi vida, pero cuando finalmente lo vi era demasiado tarde para él. 

– ¡Es tu culpa! – gritó Percival al Monje. – tú lo llevaste ante ellos. 

Después, el niño salió de la enfermería con la tristeza y la ira prácticamente brotando por sus poros. Nimue y el Monje volvieron a guardar un incómodo silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo. 

– Era un buen hombre, y un buen guerrero. 

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Nimue cruelmente – es curioso que tú lo digas, considerando lo que Percival ha dicho, tienes las manos manchadas de su sangre. 

– Era un buen hombre – repitió el Monje – el hecho de que estuviéramos en lados opuestos de la batalla no implicaba que no lo respetara. 

– Los fanáticos no respetan a nadie que no piensa como ellos 

– Tal vez yo no era tan buen fanatico como creí serlo – respondió el Monje.

– Quiero dormir, estoy exhausta, y las heridas me están matando – se quejó Nimue mientras hacía a un lado la cubeta de agua y volvía a su propio camastro– buenas noches Monje – dijo. 

– Lancelot. 

– ¿Perdón, dijiste algo?– preguntó Nimue. 

– Mi verdadero nombre, el que me dieron mis padres Fey es Lancelot– Murmuró el monje mirándola a los ojos a través de la habitación. 

– Buenas noches, Lancelot. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ tu pueblo te necesita.  _

_ Ustedes no son mi pueblo.  _

_ Entonces, diles, si es aquí a donde perteneces diles quién eres.  _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nimue abrió los ojos de repente, aquel sueño había sido muy extraño, pero no completamente sorprendente, ya que desde que era muy pequeña había tenido esa extraña habilidad de atravesar las barreras del tiempo y del espacio con aquellas extrañas visiones. La más peligrosa hasta la fecha había sido el llamado de aquel dios oscuro que causó su maldición. 

Este sueño tan particular la había puesto en la memoria del monje. “ _ Lancelot”  _ corrigió una voz interna. Gawain y él sostenían una conversación luego de que los paladines rojos hubieran comenzado su torura. Nimue no pudo dejar de preguntarse si era real, y reflexionar en las palabras de su amigo. Él realmente quería atraer a aquel miserable Monje a su lado. Ella sabía que había un sentido práctico en las palabras del caballero verde, pues él estaba en lo cierto, Lancelot verdaderamente podría ser su mejor guerrero. 

Nuevamente, aquella tristeza que la había invadido durante el día anterior volvió a invadirla, pues en aquel momento el Monje le pareció poco menos que un niño perdido, o aún mejor “un hermano perdido” como se refirió a él Gawain. Nimue sonrió para sus adentros, pues aquello era típico de su amigo el Caballero Verde, pues sólo una persona tan maravillosa como él podría sentir un grado de empatía o generosidad hacía aquel hombre que parecía poco menos que un monstruo.

– Buenos días a los dos – Dijo Mara mientras entraba a la enfermería – les traigo el desayuno, y me temo que es hora de limpiar sus heridas. 

Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, Nimue se percató de que Lancelot no dormía, es más, la estaba mirando fijamente. 

– Buenos días – saludó Nimue retandolo con la mirada. 

– Buenos días – contestó él sin emoción alguna. 

Mara cambió los vendajes de sus heridas en silencio, y dedicó unos minutos a las cicatrices de su espalda. Nimue no se molestó en advertirle que aquellas cicatrices nunca sanarían por completo, pues no eran heridas regulares como las de la flecha de Iris. Después, la chica le entregó una cubeta. 

– Tu tienes que limpiarle las heridas y alimentarlo – dijo Mara refiriéndose a Lancelot – son las órdenes de la abuela Yaga. 

Nimue se puso de pie, se dirigió hacía el monje y emprendió nuevamente la tediosa tarea del día anterior. Él tenía un poco más de movilidad, por lo que le costó un poco menos darse la vuelta y quitarse la camisa. 

– ¿Por qué ayudaste a Ardilla? – preguntó Nimue sin poder contenerse. 

– Es sólo un niño, iban a torturarlo, era demasiado para mi. 

– Ustedes crucifican personas y las queman vivas, lastimar a un niño no parece demasiado para ti – respondió Nimue quien levantó la mirada confrontandolo. 

– Puede ser, ese es un buen punto – dijo el Monje. Nimue quedó un poco confundida por su honestidad, pero le gustó, pues aquello le decía que no tendría que pelear con un falso sentido de superioridad moral de su parte. – El niño me trajo recuerdos – contestó. 

– ¿De quién? 

– De mí mismo – dijo Lancelot. “ _ entonces, el sueño sí era real _ ”. 

– Tu amigo – comenzó Lancelot nuevamente – Tu amigo era una persona especial, he estado pensando mucho en él – dijo. Nimue permaneció en silencio, ¿sería posible que ellos hubiesen compartido aquel extraño sueño?. 

– El niño estaba en lo cierto, su muerte fue mi culpa– dijo Lancelot. Nimue sabía que aquello era cierto, pero estaba demasiado cansada de pelear todo el tiempo. 

– Date la vuelta– Dijo Nimue – necesito limpiar las heridas en tu espalda– Él hizo lo que ella le ordenó y le enseñó su espalda. 

– ¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas? – preguntó Nimue – no son marcas de espada. Para ser honesta, no lucen como ninguna marca de arma, son marcas que solo dejaría un látigo. 

– Eso es precisamente lo que son – aceptó Lancelot. 

– ¿Ellos te las hicieron? – preguntó Nimue – porque de ser así, no me extraña que quisieras dejarlos. 

– N-no fueron ellos – respondió Lancelot como si luchara con cada una de sus palabras. Nimue entendió que había llegado a un tema delicado. – yo mismo me las hice. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida. 

– Verás, la religión cree que el dolor purifica, te libera de tus pecados, y ser un fey es…

– Un pecado. – dijo Nimue de mala gana. Lancelot pareció luchar para explicar aquello, probablemente él sabía exactamente qué tan ridículo se escuchaba. 

– Que tontería– murmuró Nimue por lo bajo mientras le seguía curando las heridas. 

– Siempre quise saber – comenzó Nimue tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación – ¿Cómo supiste que yo me encontraba en la Abadía? – preguntó. 

–Tu aroma– respondió Lancelot. 

–¿Perdón? – preguntó Nimue algo sorprendida, pues aquello había sonado desafortunadamente intímo. 

– Yo puedo identificar los fey a través de su aroma, y soy muy hábil rastreando, es un talento especial de la gente de la ceniza – explicó Lancelot. 

– Si eso es así– inició nuevamente Nimue – ¿Por qué no me reconociste ayer? 

– Me desperté luego de varias horas de inconsciencia, después de haber peleado con una docena de hombres altamente entrenados, y un viaje a caballo que me quitó las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedaban, tengo derecho a sentirme algo lento ¿no lo crees así? 

Nimue sintió ganas de reírse al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo el monje también podía ser sarcástico. 

– Fue por eso que Carden te permitió vivir ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Nimue – tu eres la perfecta arma en contra de los fey. Tu conoces nuestros secretos, porque creciste entre nosotros. Tienes el entrenamiento natural de un verdadero rastreador, y un gran talento como guerrero. Tu eras su herramienta. 

– Yo… – comenzó Lancelot. Sin embargo, de repente, él se dio vuelta, y vomitó al otro lado de la cama. Nimue estiró la mano para tocar su frente y se percató de que él ardía en fiebre. Ella se avergonzó, ya que no entendió que tan mal se sentía, pese a que había limpiado sus heridas. De repente, el Monje empezó a tener terribles espasmos que lo hicieron perder la respiración. 

– ¡Ayuda!– gritó Nimue al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía a través de la cortina de la enfermería. Después, ella volvió al lado del Monje 

– Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Nimue en un vano intento por hacerlo sentir mejor. – todo estará bien, te sentirás mejor. 

Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pues hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que había pensado en matarlo con sus propias manos, pero Nimue no había caído tan bajo como para no sentir siquiera un poco de empatía por alguien que estaba a su cargo. Nimue estaba muy cansada de luchar y odiar, solo deseaba un poco de paz. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_[Capitulo 2]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

El monje pasó lo que restó del día en un estado lamentable. Mara tuvo que cuidarlo ella misma, ya que estaba más allá de lo que Nimue podía curar. Ardilla no se tomó bien la enfermedad de su nuevo amigo. Después de todo, en menos de un año había perdido a su madre, a su padre, a toda su familia, su aldea y a Gawain. Era irónico, pero al ver el deprimido rostro del niño, ella decidió pedirle a los antiguos dioses por la salud de Lancelot, aunque este fuera su enemigo. 

– Creo que la fiebre finalmente está bajando – dijo Mara mientras le colocaba suavemente la mano en la frente. Nimue se acercó y la imitó. 

– Tienes razón– asintió Nimue. 

– Hay que dejarlo descansar – continuó Mara – pero si llega a despertar, habrá que darle algo de caldo, lo poco que ha comido lo ha vomitado. 

– Entendido– dijo Nimue. 

El Monje despertó una hora más tarde. Nimue se asustó al verlo, ya que se veía pálido como una vela, realmente debía encontrarse muy mal. Ella salió de la tienda y buscó un poco del caldo caliente que le ofreció Mara. 

– Tienes que comer – dijo Nimue mientras se sentaba junto al Monje. 

– Siento náuseas – respondió él mientras arrugaba la nariz, pues aquel aroma le repugnaba. 

– Pero debes hacerlo, apenas si tienes fuerza, necesitas hidratarte– dijo Nimue insistiendo con la cuchara. 

– ¿A tí que te importa? – preguntó el monje de mala gana. Nimue sintió ganas de tirarle el caldo caliente encima, pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a la bruja, y la cara deprimida de Percival. Ella no podía dejarlo morir. 

– No sé qué mentiras has escuchado acerca de mí, pero no te dejaré morir luego de lo que hiciste por Percival. Èl es el único recuerdo que me queda de tiempos más felices. – dijo Nimue. El Monje tomó el trago de caldo que le ofrecía, y habló: 

– Ellos dicen que eres un demonio. En realidad, creen que todos los feys somos demonios, pero tu eres el peor – dijo el monje con voz rasposa. 

– ¿Tú crees que soy un demonio? – preguntó Nimue dándole de beber un nuevo trago de caldo. 

– Creo que tan solo eres una jovencita desesperada, con una gran espada, pero sin mucha experiencia – respondió el Monje. Nimue rió suavemente. 

– Yo también lo creo– asintió ella – pero si te hace sentir mejor, le entregué la espada a Merlín, esa fue la tarea que me dió mamá antes de morir, y ahora, ya he cumplido con su deseo. 

– ¿Quieres decir que no seguirás siendo la portadora de la espada?– preguntó el Monje contrariado. 

– No lo sé – dijo Nimue sin detenerse en su tarea de alimentarlo. 

– No puedes detenerte, tú has comenzado esto, tu…

– ¿A tí qué te importa? – preguntó Nimue – este no es tu problema. 

– Por su puesto que lo es – rebatió Lancelot –¿Acaso crees qué me habría atrevido a dejar a los Paladines de no ser por tu rebelión? siempre pensé que ser aplastados y ver nuestras villas arder era nuestro destino, lo que nos merecíamos por ser demonios, pero apareciste tú, y comencé a dudar. Tal vez, nuestro destino es otro, tal vez, si hubiera una oportunidad, y yo… – La voz trémula de Lancelot se ahogó bajo el peso de sus propias palabras. 

Nimue no respondió, tan sólo decidió alimentarlo en silencio. Aquello era más de lo que ella podía procesar en un solo instante. El infame Monje que Llora estaba reconociendo que sus acciones le habían inspirado esperanza. Nimue trató en vano de sentir el mismo odio por él que había experimentado un par de días antes, pero le fue imposible. Las cosas estaban cambiando a un ritmo vertiginoso. 

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Llama a los ocultos, Nimue”– dijo la voz de su madre mientras Nimue sentía que una poderosa zarpa le desgarraba la piel de la espalda.  _

.

.

_ La atacó una criatura demoníaca, quizá también venga por nosotros. _

.

.

_ Nadie me quiere aquí. No le agrado a nadie, ni a papá.  _

.

.

_ Este es tu hogar. _

.

.

_ Soy yo quien lleva las cicatrices, no tu. Soy yo la que no tiene ningún amigo, no tu.  _

.

.

.

El sueño de aquella noche la había llevado a los recuerdos de su propia memoria, no a los del Monje como ocurrió un par de noches atrás. Era extraño, pero sin planearlo, los dos ya estaban cerca de cumplir una semana completa en aquella villa en la mitad de la nada. 

Las heridas de Nimue se encontraban curando tan bien como era de esperarse con un par de cuidados y los remedios fey a su disposición. 

– Quítate la camisa – le indicó Mara– quiero ver las heridas de tu espalda. 

– No es necesario. 

– Por su puesto que lo es– dijo Mara, por lo que Nimue decidió escucharla de mala gana, y retiró su camisa. Ella tomó la tela y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que Mara repasaba lentamente sus heridas con su mirada. 

– No entiendo – comenzó Mara – las heridas de flecha han sanado satisfactoriamente, pero estas no han mejorado siquiera un poco. – dijo la chica. 

– Y no mejorarán – admitió Nimue.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mara. Pero Nimue no respondió. Ella pudo sentir la reacción de Mara, pues sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y forzados. Mara era una sanadora, probablemente ya sabía las implicaciones de sus heridas. Solo la magia oscura podía producir cicatrices como aquellas. 

– Bueno, ni modo – dijo Mara encogiéndose de hombros – ¡Oye tu! – se dirigió la chica al monje – no es nada caballeroso mirar fijamente a la señorita mientras se cambia de ropa. 

Lancelot volteó la mirada mientras que Mara dejaba la habitación. Nimue sabía que él tan solo miraba sus cicatrices. Probablemente, él tenía tanto acceso a sus sueños como ella. Nimue sólo dejó la habitación hasta el medio día para traer el almuerzo de ambos. Ella notó que Ardilla había encajado enseguida en aquella comunidad, a diferencia de Nimue y el monje a quienes miraban con cierto temor. 

– Te traje el almuerzo – anunció Nimue de mala gana mientras ponía un plato de cocido junto a la cama del monje. Él se levantó con mucha dificultad, tomó su plato y comenzó a comer. 

– Esas cicatrices son curiosas – dijo el Monje fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto – ¿Jamás sanarán?. 

– Jamás – confirmó Nimue. Ella no necesitaba ser adivina para saber hacia dónde se dirigía aquella conversación, por lo que decidió ahorrarse valiosos minutos y abordar el asunto directamente.

– Ya sé que puedes ver mis sueños, yo también puedo ver los tuyos. – dijo Nimue – no es un fenómeno tan extraño, sucede cuando los caminos de dos Feys están tan compenetrados, que sus destinos se complementan, y en este mismo momento, los dos necesitamos del otro, así que tendrás que soportarlo. 

– ¿Puedes ver mis sueños? – preguntó el Monje casi ofendido. 

– No te sientas tan especial, Monje, si de mí dependiera me mantendría lejos de tu retorcida mente– dijo Nimue. Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, estaba claro que lo había ofendido. 

– Yo tampoco quiero saber nada acerca de tu pasado – contestó Lancelot – pero creo que tu también notaste el cambio de humor en Mara. Ella se alteró mucho al notar que tus cicatrices jamás sanarán, creo que podríamos tener problemas. 

– Claro que no. 

– ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Lancelot – Los aldeanos en Dewsdenn tampoco fueron muy comprensivos que digamos, ni siquiera tu… 

– ¡Suficiente!– exclamó Nimue– la bruja ya conocía acerca de mi maldición, no es una sorpresa para ella. 

– ¿Y los demás aldeanos? – preguntó Lancelot – tú sabes muy bien que podrían entregarnos. 

– Ningún Fey con más de dos dedos de frente sería tan estúpido como para hacer tratos con los Paladines. – contestó Nimue. 

– Aún quedan Uther y Cumber. 

El monje había tocado justo el punto en el Nimue había reparado al llegar a esa villa. Ella no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar recordar las miradas cargadas de desconfianza que le habían dirigido los aldeanos mientras iba por el almuerzo de ambos. Ella podría ser la Reina de los Feys al otro lado del mar, pero para aquella villa no representaba mayor cosa, tan solo era una forastera que había puesto su maravillosa paz en riesgo. 

Pese a las palabras de Lancelot, ellos aún no podían irse. Nimue nisiquiera tenía ropa, pues todo había quedado transformado en harapos al salir del lago. Ella comenzó a planear una forma de prepararse, pues más temprano que tarde, tendrían que salir de aquella villa. 

.

.

.

_ El Monje sostuvo al niño por la camisa, tan fuerte, que estaba seguro de que le hacía daño, pero no le importó, lo único verdaderamente importante en aquellos momentos era ponerse a salvo.  _

_. _

_. _

_ ¿Te recuerda a alguien? este huérfano fey.  _

_ – Usted no lo necesita. _

_ – ¿No puede oler a su especie como si fuera una especie de animal? ¿o sólo tu especie puede hacerlo?  _

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Mara – empezó Nimue durante el desayuno dos días después. 

– ¿Sí? 

– Quiero comprar un vestido, y algunas provisiones– dijo Nimue – ¿hay algún mercado cerca? – preguntó. 

– Si, hay una ciudad humana al otro lado del bosque. Esta tarde iré allí a comprar hierbas, si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme– dijo la chica con aquella formalidad forzada que se había impuesto entre las dos desde que le hubiera mostrado las cicatrices de su espalda. 

Nimue alistó el dinero que colgaba del cinturón de los harapos que una vez fueron su ropa, se vistió con aquel apretado vestido prestado, salió de la tienda y cruzó la villa de barco en barco hasta que se encontró con Lancelot en tierra firme, quien paseaba con ayuda de un bastón improvisado en compañía de Percival. El monje ya podía caminar por unos cuantos minutos sin sentirse completamente exhausto, por lo que no había perdido la posibilidad de tomar algo de aire fresco, así tuviera que depender de la amabilidad de Ardilla, ya que pese a todo, Nimue se negaba rotundamente a caminar con él. 

– Vamos al pueblo humano al otro lado del bosque– dijo Nimue – ¿Necesitan algo? 

– Sólo las provisiones que te pedí – dijo el Monje seriamente, y refiriéndose al par de botas y al abrigo que le solicitó la noche anterior cuando le habló de los planes de aquella excursión.

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó a Percival. 

– ¿Bayas dulces? – preguntó el niño. 

– Ni lo sueñes. 

– ¿Qué son las bayas dulces? – preguntó Mara. 

– Es una golosina que venden en los pueblos de los hombres, son arándanos caramelizados en miel de abejas, prácticamente una bomba de azúcar– explicó Nimue, tras lo que regresó su atención al niño quien permanecía expectante – No te compraré bayas dulces, no son buenas para tus dientes ni para tu estomago, y ni hablar de tus niveles de energía. Hasta donde recuerdo, tu mamá escasamente te las dejaba comer en ocasiones especiales. 

– Por favor Nimue. 

– No creo que un par de dulces le hagan mal, si el problema es el dinero, puedes tomar parte del oro que te dí para las botas – intervino Lancelot. Nimue lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer que estuviera saboteando su autoridad. 

– El problema no es el dinero– dijo Nimue exasperada – No voy a darte dulces, la última vez que te vi comerlas te pusiste tan travieso que te tomaste el vino de grosella de mamá, y golpeaste a los trillizos que vivían en frente de tu casa. 

– No los golpee por el dulce, lo hice porque eran un trío de idiotas que no querían dejarme jugar a la pelota. 

– Solo unos pocos no le enfermarán – insistió el Monje. Nimue recordó el sueño de la noche anterior. Lancelot genuinamente se había encariñado con el niño. 

– Solo porque le hayas salvado la vida, no te permitiré malcriarlo – dijo seriamente. 

– Son sólo bayas dulces, es un niño, le gustan las golosinas, no tiene nada de malo– contestó Lancelot. 

– Ya, ya – terció Mara – lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez si queremos estar de vuelta al anochecer. 

Mara y Nimue caminaron el breve trayecto que los separaba del pueblo. Nimue no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior, era claro que Lancelot se veía a sí mismo reflejado en Ardilla, un huérfano fey, muy valiente y un poco insensato. Ella admitió que toda aquella discusión acerca de las bayas era casi cómica. Francamente, nunca, ni en un millón de años ella se imaginó que tuviera que interpretar el papel de la mamá cascarrabias, mientras que él era el bueno del cuento. En especial cuando era completamente obvio que era él quien tenía un carácter mucho más restrictivo que ella. 

– _ Imbécil…  _ – pensó Nimue. 

Mientras atravesaban el sendero, Nimue vio una carreta que se acercaba, ella se alarmó al notar que quien la guiaba parecía ser un monje vestido con sotana de color café. 

– Cálmate– le indicó Mara – los Monjes del monasterio de San Francisco no son como los Paladines, han vivido en esta región por muchos años, creo que trabajan en su biblioteca y su huerta, algunos viajan al pueblo para vender su producción. 

– Buenos días señoritas – dijo el Monje alegremente. 

– Buenos días– respondió Mara. – Hermano, ¿tiene bayas dulces? – preguntó. 

– Por su puesto que tengo, tan sólo a una moneda la ración– asintió el sujeto. 

– Necesitaremos tres raciones – contestó Nimue.

– A la orden, señoritas– dijo el monje.

Nimue le entregó las monedas y recibió su saco lleno de bayas, tras lo que las dos chicas continuaron con su camino. 

– ¿Él sabe que somos… – comenzó Nimue 

– Por su puesto – dijo Mara con una sonrisa confidente – pero finge no saberlo, hay ocasiones en que la ignorancia es una bendición ¿no lo crees? 

Nimue miró hacía el monje, estaba claro que a él no le había importado lo más mínimo que se encontrara frente a dos fey. A decir verdad, aquella era la visión que Nimue siempre tuvo de los cristianos, ellos nunca parecieron ser peligrosos, todo cambió con los Paladines. Ella sonrió para sus adentros pues no era muy difícil entender la razón de aquella persecución. Los fey tenían tierras, y la iglesia las quería. Ya que ellos no podían atacar directamente al Rey decidieron meterse con el eslabón más débil en la cadena. El éxito de los Paladines era más una muestra de la debilidad e incompetencia de Uther en asegurar la supervivencia de sus súbditos que de la habilidad de los otros.

A ella no le fue difícil imaginar a los artífices de todo aquel desastre. Después de todo, los verdaderos fanáticos nunca son los que se encuentran en la punta de la pirámide,todo lo contrario, lo más común es que ni ellos mismos se crean la cantidad de patrañas que predican, pues son los que tienen más entendimiento y capacidad de instrumentalizar su doctrina, para guiar a tontos crédulos como el Monje de Llora para que hagan el trabajo sucio en su nombre. 

La ciudad era más un pueblo miserable que gran metrópoli, pero Nimue de inmediato notó que podría obtener lo que deseaba en aquel lugar. La chica llevó las botas del monje al zapatero para que hiciera unas nuevas con su medida, y después se dirigió hacía la sastrería para conseguir un vestido y la chaqueta del monje. En el mercado consiguió todo lo demás. Era francamente liberador caminar como una persona normal nuevamente. Después de todo, ella se encontraba oficialmente muerta por lo que de seguro nadie repararía en su presencia. 

– Oh no – murmuró Mara al ver los avisos parroquiales que colgaban en la puerta de la iglesia local. – Nimue yo estoy segura de que este es…

Nimue miró el aviso, tomó la mano de Mara y la guió lo más lejos de allí a un callejón. 

– Nimue, el monje prófugo de aquel cartel, estoy segura de que es él, es el hombre que se encuentra en la enfermería, es un criminal, tenemos que…

– Cierra la boca – dijo la chica mientras apretaba a Mara contra la pared del callejón, tapándole la boca con la mano para evitar que alguien pudiera escucharla – Es él, es cierto. Yo se lo advertí a la abuela Yaga, pero me dijo que ahora que ha traicionado a los Paladines es uno de nosotros – continuó Nimue. Después, ella bajó lentamente la mano de su boca, aún asustada de que pudiera armar un escándalo en cualquier momento. 

– Él fue quien nos persiguió por meses – dijo Mara – él hace parte de la gente de la ceniza, él puede rastrear feys con su aroma. 

– Puede ser – concedió Nimue. 

– ¿Tienes idea de cuántos de nosotros murieron en aquella persecución? – preguntó Mara casi ofendida. 

– Solo puedo imaginarlo – contestó Nimue – él estuvo presente el día que quemaron mi pueblo, Ardilla lo vio asesinar a varios de nuestros amigos. 

– ¿Y aún así, el niño quiere ser su amigo? – preguntó Mara incrédula. 

– Sí – respondió Nimue – sé que parece una locura, pero él salvó la vida de Ardilla, traicionó a los Paladines y creo que quiere ayudarnos… 

– ¿Y tú lo aceptarás como si nada? – preguntó Mara nuevamente. 

– No es cuestión de que yo lo quiera o no. Creeme, si por mi fuera, él habría muerto desde el primer día, pero la bruja me asignó la tarea de cuidarlo, y ahora creo que tal vez él puede serle de más utilidad a los fey vivo que muerto. 

– No lo creo. 

– El Monje que Llora no es más que una fachada. Él es uno de nosotros, el Líder de los Paladines asesinó a sus padres y a los demás miembros de su aldea, él lo educó para que fuera su herramienta– dijo Nimue. Era inesperado, pero aquí estaba ella, defendiendo al monje, y creyendo cada una de las palabras que le decía a Mara, pues aquel desdichado era tan víctima en aquella guerra como su madre, la abadesa, los alas de luna, o cualquiera de los aldeanos de Dewsdenn. 

– Eso no importa, debe pagar– murmuró Mara entre dientes. 

– La abuela Yaga no lo cree así – respondió Nimue. Mara pareció aceptar esto último de mala gana, pero finalmente las dos pudieron continuar con su camino. 

Para cuando Nimue y Mara llegaron a la villa, ya había anochecido por completo. Nimue se encontró con Ardilla y el Monje sentados en junto a la hoguera comunal que ardía en tierra firme. Lancelot miraba fijamente la llama bailar mientras que metía su cuchara de mala gana en un plato del terrible cocido que preparaban cada noche. En cambio, Ardilla parecía demasiado ocupado jugando canicas con un par de niños locales como para prestarle atención a los vegetales. Ella lo saludó para inmediatamente pasar a su nueva ocupación: reñir constantemente al niño. 

– No has comido nada– dijo Nimue mirándolo seriamente. 

– No tengo hambre – se quejó. 

– Nunca tienes hambre si no se trata de golosinas, tu madre siempre lo decía– dijo la chica mientras recordaba las infinitas oportunidades en las que la pobre mujer había pedido la ayuda de Leonore para hacer que el niño se comiera las verduras. 

– En serio, no tengo hambre. 

– Oh, es una lástima que no te comas la cena, porque en ese caso no habrá postre– dijo Nimue mientras que le enseñaba la bolsa con las bayas. Percival le enseñó una brillante sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su plato de cocido y se marchaba a comer con los demás niños. 

– Es realmente bueno que le compraras las bayas, estaba muy emocionado, no dejó de hablar de eso durante toda la tarde – dijo el Monje mientras ella se sentaba junto a él, y disfrutaba el calor de la hoguera. 

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo Nimue seriamente – algo muy grave sucedió hoy. 

Ella pasó a explicarle cada uno de los eventos del día, mientras que recordaba la expresión furiosa de Mara al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Lancelot. Lo cierto era que la chica había aceptado muy de mala gana sus razones, y Nimue tenía la impresión de que no tardaría en contárselo al resto de la aldea. 

– Pronto tendremos que irnos – Dijo Nimue quien no pudo dejar de preguntarse en qué punto la palabra clave había cambiado de “tengo” a “tenemos”. 

– Aún no me siento bien, no puedo caminar con normalidad, y tampoco podría cabalgar por mucho tiempo – Dijo el Monje. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que él murmuró en voz baja: 

– Yo pasé un corto periodo de mi vida con esos monjes que encontraste en el camino, en el monasterio de San Francisco. 

– Pensé que el padre Carden te había educado. 

– Lo hizo – dijo Nimue – tan solo viví por un año con ellos. El Padre Carden pensó que no era bueno para mí y me sacó de allí. 

– Supongo que debió ser el infierno. 

– No fue así – dijo Lancelot – era un buen lugar, fui feliz allí. 

– Yo pensé… 

– La brutalidad y la violencia funcionan hasta cierto punto, nadie puede vivir en un constante estado de terror, si no hubiera tenido un buen recuerdo al cual aferrarme no habría soportado todo el tiempo que viví junto a Carden – comentó el Monje – posiblemente pensarás que todos los humanos son malos, pues no has visto otra cosa de ellos, pero la vida no es blanca o negra, hay algo de bueno y malo en cada uno. 

– No pienso que todos ellos sean malos – negó Nimue recordando a Arthur, a las pobres monjas de la Ivoire, y los comerciantes de las caravanas que transportaban a los feys a su destino. Nimue sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, era tan fácil odiar, tan exquisitamente simplista meter en la categoría del “otro” a los que no son como tu. Probablemente, era por aquello que personas como el Padre Carden tenían tanto talento atrayendo seguidores, porque simplificaba las cosas, al final, se volvía un asunto de “nosotros” en contra de “ellos”. 

– Sin embargo, Carden era malo, muy malo – dijo Lancelot de repente, con la mirada perdida en la flama que bailaba frente a ellos. – Últimamente, he pensado mucho, he tenido tiempo y yo…

– ¿Tu?

– No sé qué debo hacer – dijo Lancelot. 

– No te diré que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, ni voy a descargarte de toda la responsabilidad por tus actos, aquello sería tratarte de tonto y tu sabes que no es así, lo qué hiciste estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero, personas como el Padre Carden tienen talento manipulando a la gente, tu eres uno de tantos, el problema, es que tu fuiste desafortunadamente exitoso como cazador de feys – dijo Nimue. 

– De buenas intenciones se construye el camino al infierno– dijo Lancelot – Carden solía decirlo cuando alguno de los Paladines mostraba signos de debilidad. 

– Nimue – empezó nuevamente Lancelot. Nimue se sintió petrificada, pues él nunca había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta. Ella se sintió como una verdadera traidora al notar cuánto lo disfrutaba 

– Gracias por tus cuidados. – dijo el Monje con voz profunda.

– ¡Terminado!– anunció Ardilla mientras venía triunfante a enseñarle su plato a Nimue. – ¿Ya puedo comer bayas? 

– Déjame ver – dijo Nimue mientras recibía el plato vacío y lo inspeccionaba fingiendo una excesiva seriedad – Parece lo suficientemente limpio ¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó mostrandoselo a Lancelot. 

– Creo que sí, esa cena podría considerarse oficialmente comida – respondió Lancelot tranquilamente. – Espero que no tengas problemas en compartir unas cuantas con nosotros. – dijo. Nimue lo miró con curiosidad. 

– Tu no pareces del tipo de personas que les gusten las cosas dulces – comentó Nimue. 

– ¿Qué puedo decir? – contestó el Monje encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que la carne es débil. 

Nimue usó tres tazones pequeños y sirvió una porción en cada uno. Ella tomó una de las bayas en su boca, disfrutando su sabor, podría ser que al día siguiente el mundo se viniera encima, pero justamente en ese momento todo era increíblemente dulce. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Lancelot le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la burbuja de jabón que flotaba sobre su cabeza y sobre la de su mejor amigo.  _

_ – Que linda – murmuró el niño regordete y de cabello negro que apreciaba los colores del globo. Lancelot rió, él también pensaba que era lo más hermoso del mundo  _

_ – ¿De verdad lo creen, hermanitos? – preguntó el fraile joven que había lanzado la burbuja al aire para entretener a los niños mientras él lavaba la ropa.  _

_ – Entonces, todas estas les parecerán aún mejor – el monje tomó nuevamente la pajilla con la que hizo la primera burbuja y lanzó muchas al aire. Tantas, que los dos niños no se resistieron y comenzaron a estallarlas alrededor del patio.  _

.

.

.

_ Lancelot miró el rostro del fraile joven a quien tanto quería, una vez muerto, ya no parecía él mismo. El niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, todo era culpa del tifus, se había llevado a aquel fraile al que tanto quería.  _

_ – No tienes por qué llorar por él, niño – dijo el padre Carden quien se había acercado a él. – está feliz, está en un mejor lugar, si es que era un buen hombre.  _

_ – Era el mejor hombre– respondió Lancelot limpiándose las lágrimas.  _

_ – Será mejor que nos vayamos, este brote de tifus podría ser mortal para tí– dijo Carden. Lancelot no quería ir con aquel intimidante hombre que lo había llevado a aquel lugar luego de atacar su aldea.  _

.

.

.

.

Nimue se levantó aquella mañana sintiéndose más tranquila. Posiblemente, aquel sueño compartido cambiaba la tensión en el ambiente impuesta luego de que ella hubiera soñado con el día en el que los Paladines Rojos destruyeron Dewsdenn. Al principio, Nimue no pudo darle la cara a Lancelot, pues solo verlo le resultaba doloroso, luego, fue él quien no pudo darle la cara a ella, ya que era claro que se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. 

El sueño de la noche pasada los había llevado a ambos al tiempo que Lancelot vivió en San Francisco. Nimue pudo sentir el miedo y la desesperación de aquel pequeño niño mientras se alejaba de sus amigos con aquel hombre que aborrecía. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría logrado transformar aquel sentimiento en ciega obediencia. 

– ¿Quieres dar tu paseo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Nimue tras inspeccionar sus heridas las cuales prácticamente se encontraban sanas. Por un momento, ella estuvo segura de que él le contestaría con un “no necesito ayuda”. 

– Por supuesto – dijo él – creo que ya puedo dejar el bastón, pero podría caerme. 

Lancelot ciertamente había exagerado, ya que sus pasos eran completamente normales. Nimue miró al firmamento soleado y recordó que la segunda luna nueva del ciclo llegaría en un par de días, por lo que ya era hora de marcharse, y de volver al mundo de los vivos en donde un sin fin de responsabilidades se hallaban esperándola. 

– ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de que nos marchemos de aquí? – preguntó Lancelot. 

– Volver con mi gente. 

– ¿Y la espada? – preguntó él – ¿Aún piensas utilizarla? 

– No lo sé– dijo Nimue mientras que el miedo a perder el control se apoderaba de ella. 

– Mamá me dió la misión de entregarle la espada a Merlín, y he cumplido con mi labor, así que no estoy segura de que aún me pertenezca– respondió Nimue. 

– Francamente, creo que en realidad nunca te perteneció. Olvidas que he visto tus sueños, he sentido lo que tú sentías cuando la tenías entre las manos, el torrente de odio, la falta de autocontrol – dijo Lancelot. 

– Y aún así, yo podía usar su poder. 

– Pero ¿Podrías destruirla? – preguntó Lancelot. 

– ¿Qué? 

– He preguntado si ¿Podrías destruirla? – insistió. 

– No, no sabría como hacerlo. 

– Entonces, nunca fue tuya, el único dueño de las cosas es quien en verdad puede destruirlas, de lo contrario, las cosas lo poseen a él– dijo Lancelot mientras los dos seguían caminando. 

Nimue no respondió. Ella prefirió pararse frente a la rivera del río y observar los colores bailar con la luz de la mañana. Aún así, sentía la mirada del Monje fija en ella. Probablemente, él se preguntaba si la había ofendido con su comentario. Lo cierto era que no, pues él tenía la razón. La espada nunca fue suya, ella era sólo su instrumento. 

– Espero que todos estén bien – dijo la chica. 

– Nimue – comenzó el monje quien se aproximó a ella. La forma casi melodiosa en la que él decía su nombre aún la sobresaltaba, y la llenaba de expectación, lo cual estaba comenzando a asustarla seriamente. 

– Quiero servirte a ti, y a los fey, quiero ayudar a nuestra gente, si es que tu me lo permites. Yo destruí tu vida, yo te conduje a este punto, quiero limpiar mi pasado – dijo Lancelot. Nimue se dió la vuelta lentamente para poder ver su expresión.

– No tienes por qué seguirme a mí, no me debes nada. Pero, si lo que quieres es luchar del lado de los feys, te ayudaré a llegar a ellos, necesitamos todas las espadas que podamos reunir – contestó Nimue. Él dio un par de pasos hacía ella y continuó: 

– No es sólo eso, yo… yo quiero, verdaderamente quiero continuar mi camino junto a ti, y sólo junto a tí – dijo. 

Nimue prefirió guardar silencio, y conservar aquel momento tan perfecto libre de cualquier contestación que pudiera arruinarlo. Ella levantó lentamente su mano y le dio una caricia en la mejilla. Nimue no pudo evitar preguntarse si en los últimos años alguien le habría dedicado un gesto parecido a él. Ella retiró su mano de inmediato en cuanto sintió a Ardilla correr hacía ellos. 

– Hoy nació un bebé – dijo Ardilla – creo que tendrán una fiesta para celebrarlo – continuó refiriéndose a los habitantes de la villa. 

– Y yo creo que deberíamos marcharnos lo más rápido posible, los dos ya podemos cabalgar. Ellos saben demasiado acerca de nosotros. – dijo Lancelot seriamente.

Aquella advertencia era seria. Nimue notó como el semblante de Lancelot había cambiado de inmediato. 

– Esta gente es inofensiva– dijo Nimue tras meditarlo brevemente. 

– Por favor, Nimue, necesito que me escuches…

– Son fey como nosotros – lo interrumpió Nimue. 

– Pero eso no quiere decir que podamos confiar en ellos. 

– ¿Por qué quieres creer que son nuestros enemigos? ¿por qué son fey? – preguntó Nimue. 

– Claro que no, tu sabes a la perfección que no es cierto– dijo Lancelot seriamente, tanto, que ella quedó sin palabras. Lentamente, el Monje se alejó en dirección a la enfermería. 

Nimue dirigió nuevamente su vista al río. Ella sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. Durante el último mes, los aldeanos habían recolectado razones para desconfiar de ellos, pero todo había empeorado al enterarse de que aquel hombre gravemente herido era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Monje que Llora. Tenían que irse, y rápido, pero ella había preferido antagonizar con él sin razón aparente, y fue entonces que entendió que aquel era el mejor mecanismo de protección, porque lo que ella realmente estaba comenzando a sentir era demasiado peligroso cómo para reconocerlo libremente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Me imagino que al ver la actualización pensarán: ¡HA! que rápido, debe ser que no tiene vida, pues no se equivocan. Todo es culpa del señor Don Covid, lo único que hago es trabajar en casa, y francamente, prefiero no arriesgarme no reaccionó bien a las enfermedades respiratorias. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. No somos muchos pero la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo con este fic, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Creo que esa es la razón por la cual en ocasiones escribo en fandoms en los que muy poquitos me van a leer, porque al final de cuentas el objetivo de esto es divertirse. Sobre el fic, sólo nos queda un capítulo. Esta es una historia corta, y al paso que voy, espero que esté lista muy pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_[Capítulo 3]_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ – Ahí estás– dijo Arthur.  _

_. _

_. _

_ – Por favor déjame quedarme – pidió Arthur.  _

_ – No, debes ir con ellos– respondió Nimue.  _

_ –Prométemelo.  _

_. _

_. _

_ – Siempre quise irme en un barco. Iba a hacerlo, pero llegué tarde. En realidad, fue el día en el que te conocí.  _

_. _

_. _

_ – Creías que eras lo más absolutamente irresistible. _

_. _

_. _

_ – Sabía que eras traicionero, pero no me importó.  _

_. _

_. _

_ – Te ví y me quedé sin aliento.  _

.

.

.

.

Nimue se levantó sobresaltada, en el mes que llevaban en esa villa no había soñado con Arthur. Posiblemente, porque había demasiado en lo que pensar, como en la posibilidad de matar al Monje, en las heridas del Monje, en la enfermedad del Monje, en los sueños que compartía con el Monje, entre otros asuntos que igualmente involucran al desdichado Monje. 

Aquel idiota le estaba robando la energía y sus pensamientos, pero por una razón no le importaba. De repente, el culpable de toda aquella confusión abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Aquella fue una de las pocas oportunidades en las que ella no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que se hallaba pensando, y por la confesión del día anterior, temió que no fuera lo mejor. 

De repente, la idea de que él pudiera sentirse defraudado la perturbó. Lo cierto era que el Monje no tenía ni la menor idea de que Arthur estuviera en toda aquella fotografía. Después de todo, ninguno de sus sueños había involucrado sus sentimientos por él. Arthur solía salir en ellos como un compañero de armas, pero ella nunca había soñado con él en términos románticos. 

– Creo que es hora de desayunar– comentó el Monje sin apenas mirarla – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? 

– No te molestes, saldré en un momento – dijo Nimue. 

Ahora, ella estaba completamente segura, El Monje se hallaba molesto. Probablemente, pensaba que ella no había hecho otra cosa más que burlarse de él, cuando era obvio que lentamente se encariñaba con ella, mientras que Nimue quería a alguien más. O tal vez, pensaba que aquella era una especie de venganza. 

Tras desayunar, Nimue caminó por la rivera del río esperando tener la oportunidad de hablar con el Monje. Después de todo, estaban juntos en todo aquel embrollo, es más, sus destinos estaban tan compenetrados que compartían aquellos sueños. Ella lo encontró acicalando a su caballo en los establos. 

– Lancelot – comenzó Nimue – lamento mucho lo que dije, la verdad es que yo me encuentro algo asustada, supongo que una parte de mi quiere encontrar una villa perdida en la mitad de la nada y olvidarme de todo el asunto de la Reina de los Feys, de los Paladines y Uther. Tengo miedo de lo que me espera si salimos de aquí. 

– Solo un tonto no estaría asustado – respondió el Monje mirandola por encima del lomo de Goliath – te dispararon dos flechas muy cerca del corazón, caiste por una cascada, y por poco mueres desangrada, yo también estaría asustado si fuera tu. 

– No lo había pensado de ese modo – dijo Nimue aún más preocupada de lo que se encontraba inicialmente. 

– Creo que debería mandar a Goliath a la colina, que se encuentra allí– dijo el Monje mientras señalaba hacia el punto. 

– ¿Podrá llegar allá sólo? – preguntó Nimue. 

– Este caballo proviene de San Francisco. Carden le compró un buen lote al Abad – comentó el Monje – este caballo debe encontrarse entrenado para dirigirse hacia allá, ese era uno de los sitios a donde los monjes solían llevar sus caballos de cría. 

– No entiendo porqué quieres hacer eso – respondió Nimue. 

– Tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento tendremos que salir de aquí. Un caballo es una gran forma de escapar, pero también es capaz de dejar un rastro, e incluso puede llegar a hacernos más lentos. 

Nimue trató de no encontrar fallas en el plan de Lancelot, ya que era innegable que él tenía más experiencia que ella en materia de tácticas de lucha y rastreo, pero lo cierto es que ella no veía cómo lograrían subir aquella empinada colina cubierta del bosque más tupido hubiera visto. 

– Dile al niño que se prepare, no le cuentes nuestros planes, podría decirles a los aldeanos. 

– Realmente no confías en nadie ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Nimue. 

– No soy una persona que confíe fácilmente, y esta gente no tiene razones para otra cosa que despreciarnos– dijo el Monje. 

– Puede ser – le concedió Nimue – pero aún así, parece que confías en mí. 

– Lo hago – dijo el Monje seriamente – No hay razón lógica, y aún así, he decidido hacerlo, tal vez, porque conozco tus sueños. 

– Tal vez – respondió Nimue – y yo conozco los tuyos. 

Nimue le dedicó una última sonrisa y decidió alejarse de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran conducirla. Finalmente, ella se encontró en la entrada del bosque en donde se recostó en un enorme y antiguo árbol. Nimue estaba en serios problemas. Ella se olvidaba de Arthur, mientras que él no había hecho otra cosa que pelear a su lado, los fey no eran su pueblo y aún así él seguía luchando por su supervivencia. Si bien Lancelot parecía tener una fuerte conexión con ella, no podía desechar a aquellos que hasta ahora la habían ayudado, todo por una simple ilusión. 

Justo como Ardilla había advertido, aquella noche habría una gran fiesta en la aldea. La esposa del jefe había dado a luz a su segundo hijo, y todos lo celebrarían con ellos. Nimue se vio obligada a ayudar con la preparación de los alimentos. Ella no tuvo oportunidad de excusarse por su enfermedad, ya que sus heridas se encontraban completamente sanas. Sin embargo, ella se alegró al escuchar la música y ver a todos disfrutar del baile. 

– Supongo que no querrás bailar conmigo – dijo Nimue mientras se acercaba a Lancelot quien observaba a los bailarines con un vaso de vino en la mano. 

– Supones adecuadamente – respondió Lancelot – no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo bailar, a diferencia de tu “súbdito” que te espera al otro lado del mar. Yo no tengo mucho talento en circunstancias sociales. 

Nimue sintió amargura en todas y cada una de sus palabras, combinadas con el leve sentimiento de valentía que parecía darle el alcohol. Ella quiso reír. De seguro, él también lo había notado, Arthur y el Monje no podían ser más diferentes. Para empezar, el Monje era precisamente eso, un Monje, mientras que Arthur era un “ _ encantador _ ”. Él usaba deliberadamente su encanto, y su apariencia para atraer a las personas hacia él con el hechizo de su personalidad. 

Lancelot podría ser atractivo, pero todo aquello parecía desvanecerse en cuanto él abría la boca. Sin embargo, Nimue tuvo que reconocer que aquello le gustaba, ya que le daba la seguridad de que sus palabras amables eran completamente sinceras, no cómo las de aquel traicionero encantador que conoció un día mientras cantaba en las calles del puerto. 

Nimue sabía que aquel pensamiento no le hacía justicia a Arthur, pues si se comparaban las acciones de ambos hombres, las suyas eran insignificantes en comparación de todo el mal que había desencadenado al Monje. Aún así, allí estaba ella con una creciente atracción hacia Lancelot, sin poder detener ese sentimiento que amenazaba con poner en riesgo todo por lo que ella había luchado, ya que los feys aceptarían al Monje como guerrero, pero nunca consentirían que él ocupara el lugar que se había ganado Arthur. 

– No lo voy a negar– dijo Nimue – A veces siento que sería más fácil luchar contra todas las fuerzas de Uther que sacarte una conversación decente. 

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó el Monje – en cambio, yo pienso que he hablado más en el tiempo que llevamos juntos que en el resto de mi vida. 

– Me siento honrada– contestó. De repente, Nimue se quedó estática al ver que aquella noche era luna nueva. 

– Mañana partiremos– dijo Nimue. – mañana es la segunda luna nueva de este ciclo. 

– Bien – dijo el Monje visiblemente más relajado. Era evidente que ahora que él estaba completamente listo y recuperado sólo esperaba poder marcharse de aquella villa. 

– Lo mejor será dormir, los aldeanos han bebido bastante, no me gusta como se ven las cosas– dijo el Monje. Nimue estuvo de acuerdo. Los dos eran un par de forasteros poco queridos, y ella ya había visto a un par de borrachos dirigiéndole miradas sospechosas, por lo que lo recomendable sería descansar aquella noche para partir a primera hora de la mañana. 

– Creo que no sólo los aldeanos han bebido bastante – bromeó Nimue al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de Lancelot. 

– Solo me tomé un vaso, y el que tengo en la mano – contestó él claramente ofendido. 

– Entonces, eso significa que no sabes beber – dijo Nimue.

– Bueno, tal vez eso sí es cierto– aceptó Lancelot, por lo que Nimue dejó salir una ligera carcajada. 

– Ven, lo mejor será que nos marchemos– dijo ella. 

Nimue no entendió qué fue lo que la motivó a tomar la mano del Monje y guiarlo de camino a la enfermería. Tal vez se trataría del efecto de la oscuridad de la noche, o el sentimiento de que aquel breve paréntesis en su vida iba a terminar. Nimue tenía una última noche para pretender que era otra persona, que todas aquellas responsabilidades que había adquirido durante los últimos meses no existían, y sobre todo, podría descansar de aquel perverso efecto que la espada tenía en ella. Lo cierto es que no sabía si recuperaría la espada o no, si lograría poner a su gente a salvo, o si quiera si Arthur seguiría amándola. 

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era la forma pacífica en la que él se había dejado conducir por ella. Nimue entendió desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron cara a cara que él había tomado la decisión de corresponder todo lo que ella deseara darle, lo que sólo había empeorado con el continuo y constante trato entre ellos, sin mencionar la obvia conexión que existía entre los dos. 

A pesar de su catastrófica primera experiencia coqueteando con el hijo del panadero, Nimue nunca había sido precisamente tímida. Después de todo, había que ser un poco descarada para involucrarse con un cantante callejero, que obviamente era un rufián y no tenía buenas intenciones. Por lo anterior, no le dió la menor vergüenza empinarse y besar al Monje en cuanto llegaron a la enfermería. Ella no se sorprendió al notar que él recibía aquello con igual pasión, enredando las manos en su cabello y sin siquiera detenerse para respirar. 

– Esto está mal, yo tomé un voto de castidad – dijo el Monje. Nimue rió con ganas. 

– Es lo más estupido que he escuchado– respondió Nimue. 

– Aún así di mi palabra– continuó el Monje. 

–¿En realidad crees que ellos te quieren de vuelta? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿después de matar a casi una docena de sus hombres? – Preguntó Nimue, mientras se sentaba en su cama. 

Para su sorpresa, el Monje la siguió, por lo que ella aprovechó la oportunidad para volverlo a besar. Todo aquel baile acompasado, se hacía más y más violento conforme pasaban los segundos. Nimue se dio cuenta de inmediato que él estaba completamente hambriento por algo de cariño, había necesidad de amor en cada una de sus caricias, y aquello le rompió el corazón. Ella sabía que sería desleal de su parte continuar con aquella locura en tanto la situación con Arthur no se hubiera resuelto. 

No sería justo con ninguno de los hombres en su vida, si aprovechara aquella oportunidad para estar con el Monje, sin haber concluido su historia con Arthur. Nimue quiso reír, preguntándose a sí misma si ellos tendrían la misma consideración con ella, posiblemente no, pero no quería cargar con la culpa, por lo que decidió parar. 

– Espera – dijo Nimue separándolo de ella. 

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó. 

– El sueño que tuve anoche. 

– ¿El del sujeto que te dejó en la Abadía y se marchó con tu espada? – preguntó él con el mismo tono burlón que ella había utilizado. 

– El mismo – contestó Nimue. 

– Sabes a la perfección que no te esperará – dijo el Monje – puede que te atraiga, pero no confías en él. 

– Y aún así, no merece una traición– contestó Nimue – no tengo ni la menor idea de qué está haciendo en este momento. 

– Buen punto – dijo el Monje quien se apartó de ella y se quedó sentado a su lado . 

– No me mal interpretes – comenzó nuevamente Nimue sin ninguna vergüenza – no soy de la clase de personas que escondan lo que sienten, y tu me gustas, y mucho, pero siento que hay algo injusto en todo esto. 

– Yo no debería… – murmuró Lancelot sin poder terminar la frase. 

– Tu no deberías, y yo no debería, y aún así, aquí estamos, juntos – respondió Nimue. 

Él fue quien se acercó a ella esta vez, besándola de una manera casi hambrienta e inexperta. Nimue respondió, ya que en su corazón no había ni una fibra que quisiera detenerse. Ella se acostó en la cama, y él la siguió nuevamente. Nimue rió para sus adentros, pues ahora que lo pensaba, ella era una terrible influencia, y aún así, ella dejó que él tomara el borde de su falda y lo subiera. 

– Si es esto lo que quieres, debo ser honesta, y decirte que no tengo ninguna objeción– bromeó Nimue. 

– Yo tampoco.

– ¿Aunque no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos libremente? 

– No. 

– ¿Aunque te vayas al infierno de los cristianos?

– No. Sin embargo, creo que no puede haber un mundo más cruel que este mundo – murmuró Lancelot. Nimue volvió a experimentar aquella pena que siempre sintió por él, y mientras acariciaba su mejilla dijo: 

– Tal vez, tu visión ha estado algo limitada en los últimos años– Contestó Nimue. Lancelot volvió a besarla, y ella lo agradeció silenciosamente, estaba harta de hablar, las palabras ya no eran suficientes. 

– ¡Lancelot! ¡Nimue! – dijo Ardilla mientras entraba a toda velocidad a la tienda. – Los ví, los soldados del Rey se encuentran en la entrada del bosque esperando atacar… – continuó el niño apenas sin respirar. Sin embargo, al ver lo que ocurría se detuvo en seco. 

Nimue se sintió avergonzada como nunca, pero sin perder siquiera un segundo, se puso de pie y se dirigió en dirección al niño que permanecía atónito en la entrada. 

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Nimue tomándolo por los hombros. 

– Estaba jugando con otros niños, y Mara apareció de la nada, me dijo que debía esconderme en la choza del líder. Yo sabía que ustedes no confiaban en ellos, así que decidí escapar. Después, vi a unos soldados del Rey en la entrada al bosque que conduce a la ciudad– explicó Percival. 

– Tenemos que irnos, ahora– dijo Lancelot quien había comenzado a alistar sus provisiones y armas mientras hablaban. 

– Ciertamente– contestó Nimue mientras metía el vestido de Mara en el bolso con provisiones. 

– Pensé que odiabas ese vestido – dijo el Monje. 

– Lo odio, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de lo caro y difícil que es conseguir un vestido cuando vives tan lejos de la ciudad, por lo que si puedo fastidiar a esa traidora, lo haré – dijo Nimue resentida. El Monje rió suavemente. 

– Saldremos por la parte de atrás. – indicó Lancelot. 

–Por la parte de atrás se encuentra el pantano– respondió Percival. 

– Lo sé, es por eso que debemos ser muy cuidadosos, y llevar las provisiones por encima de la cabeza para que no se mojen, nos guste o no, las necesitamos– dijo Lancelot. 

Los tres salieron silenciosamente por la parte trasera de la tienda. Aquella noche de luna nueva era ideal para un escape, ya que nadie podría verlos. Nimue no pudo evitar notar que la villa se veía inusualmente silenciosa cómo para haber tenido una fiesta un par de minutos antes. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que todos estaban involucrados en el complot para entregarlos a los soldados del Rey. 

Mientras avanzaban por la rivera del río el nivel del agua variaba constantemente. Al principio, era tan baja que el agua les daba a las rodillas. Sin embargo, pronto la profundidad se amplió, y Lancelot subió a percival sobre sus brazos. Nimue hizo lo que él les indicó, y mantuvo las provisiones secas por el mayor tiempo posible, pero el agua seguía subiendo su nivel. 

– Creo que debemos buscar resguardo en el bosque – dijo Nimue. 

– No, espera, debemos seguir un poco más, si más no recuerdo, se encontraba por aquí– dijo Lancelot mientras miraba hacía el bosque. Nimue recordó que él había vivido en aquella zona, probablemente recordaba algún buen escondite. Los tres caminaron por aquel difícil terreno por cerca de media hora, en la que ella hubiera podido jurar que escuchó cascos de caballos hacía la distancia. 

– Tenemos que escondernos, casi puedo oírlos– insistió Nimue. 

– Tienes razón– dijo Lancelot– entremos al bosque, creo que es por aquí. 

Juntos subieron a tierra firme con dificultad, en especial el Monje, ya que llevaba sobre sus espaldas al niño, junto con las provisiones de los dos. Nimue ayudó a bajar a Ardilla, y tomó su mano mientras que los dos seguían a Lancelot. 

– Vengan, es por acá – dijo el Monje mientras que los conducía a lo que parecía ser una enorme piedra cubierta por una espesa hierba. Nimue tuvo que reconocer que nunca la habría notado de no ser por Lancelot. Los tres entraron a una caverna de un par de metros que parecía inclinarse hacia arriba. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que aquello no era una cueva, todo lo contrario, era un túnel de construcción artificial. 

De repente, el sonido de caballos los alertó. Nimue se arrinconó contra la pared en compañía del Monje y el niño. Ella sostuvo fuertemente a Percival contra su pecho como si pudiera protegerlo del horror que les esperaba si llegasen a ser descubiertos. 

– Tranquila– murmuró el Monje al ver cuán asustada se encontraba. Nimue lamentó en aquel momento como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho la pérdida de su tranquila vida en Dewsdenn, puede que no hubiera sido completamente feliz allí, pero no tenía que soportar aquel miedo mortal a todo momento. 

Nimue agradeció silenciosamente a Percival el que le correspondiera el abrazo. Aquel intrépido niño era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su vida pasada. De repente, los sonidos de los cascos comenzaron a alejarse, era evidente que no habían encontrado nada, por lo que decidieron retirarse. 

– Ya podemos movernos, y tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo el Monje – es cuestión de tiempo antes de que en San Francisco les informen que estamos acá. 

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Nimue mientras caminaban a través del túnel. 

– Estos túneles hacen parte del Monasterio de San Francisco–explicó Lancelot – Fueron creados para que los monjes no tuvieran que atravesar el pantano al llevar los caballos a pastar, o dirigirse a la biblioteca. 

– Eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede vernos aquí– dijo Nimue preocupada. – es muy riesgoso, debimos quedarnos en el bosque donde mi magia habría podido mantenernos a salvo. 

– ¿En el bosque? ¿al aire libre? – preguntó el Monje irónicamente – sabes a la perfección que nunca podríamos escapar de un grupo de soldados entrenados, armados con perros de búsqueda y caballos. 

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Nimue descaradamente – ya lo hice una vez, si es que no lo recuerdas. 

– Lo recuerdo a la perfección, me ha quedado bastante claro que puedes ser “recursiva”– contestó el Monje riendo ligeramente. – el problema es que esta vez somos tres, y no todos tenemos tus talentos– Nimue rió suavemente al escuchar aquello 

– Buen punto, entonces ¿Qué sugieres?– preguntó Nimue. 

– Continuemos por este camino. 

– Es arriesgado. 

– Es menos arriesgado que enfrentarnos a los hombres de Uther– insistió Lancelot. Nimue sabía que las palabras del Monje escondían una verdad que él probablemente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta: sería mucho más fácil asesinar a un solo fraile en aquel túnel, que enfrentarse a soldados entrenados. 

– ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos? – preguntó Nimue. 

– Tendremos que caminar toda la noche – dijo el Monje – unas seis horas a lo sumo.

Nimue y Lancelot le dedicaron una mirada discreta a Percival, ya que era claro que aquello sería demasiado para el niño. Ya llevaban caminando cerca de dos horas, y otras seis era mucho pedir. Sin embargo, los tres comenzaron a avanzar lo más rápidamente que su fuerzas se los permitía, ya que deseaban llegar rápidamente al otro extremo del túnel. 

Ninguno de los dos pudo saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzaron a caminar cuando Percival comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio. El niño colapsó en la mitad del túnel, de manera tal que no tuvieron otra opción que parar. Los tres se recostaron contra una de las paredes, mientras que Nimue se preguntaba una y otra vez si por fuera de aquella caverna sería de día. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero tenía algo de claustrofobia. 

– Les prometo que no diré nada – dijo de repente Percival quien descansaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Nimue mientras ella le regalaba una caricia en el cabello. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Nimue intuyendo la desagradable respuesta. 

– Tú sabes, “ _ eso _ ”. 

– Supongo que con “ _ eso _ ” no te estás refiriendo a nada, porqué eso fue precisamente lo que pasó: nada – intervino el Monje. 

– Si claro, como no, y tú no tenías tu mano debajo de su fald… ¡Ouch!– gritó Percival al recibir un buen manotazo por parte de Nimue. 

– Volvamos al principio, en donde nos prometías que no dirías nada, y yo te respondo que eres un buen niño y que te daré una bolsa de bayas dulces cuando todo esto termine – dijo Nimue. El Monje aún no había entendido cómo era tener que lidiar con Ardilla, él podría ser joven, pero no era estúpido, de nada serviría negarle la realidad. El niño se quedó en silencio y ella entendió que su propuesta había sido aceptada. 

– A nadie le gustará, tendrán graves problemas – dijo Percival de repente.

Nimue compartió una mirada silenciosa con el Monje, porque él estaba en lo correcto. Todos la odiarían si decidía continuar con aquella locura. Poco después, el niño se quedó profundamente dormido por lo que Lancelot le cedió su capa para que durmiera cómodamente. Los dos volvieron a sentarse a un extremo de la cueva, con las espaldas contra la pared. 

– Es un rufián – comentó el Monje. 

– Lo és. Debiste verlo, estaba volviendo loco a Gawain. – dijo Nimue. 

– Él tiene razón, nadie lo aceptaría – dijo Lancelot. Nimue no necesitó mayor explicación. Ella sabía que se refería a la incipiente relación que ambos compartían. 

– Será mejor que lo demos por terminado, aún podemos hacerlo– dijo Nimue sonando más segura de lo que realmente se encontraba. 

– Es lo mejor, antes de que nuestros sentimientos sean más fuertes– respondió Lancelot. 

Nimue se asombró por la frialdad con la que dijo aquello, era claro que estaba frente a un hombre que no solía ser en lo absoluto sentimental, pues bien parecía que simplemente estaba abordando la solución de un problema cualquiera. 

– Puedes volver a pensar que soy un demonio – dijo Nimue. 

– No podría hacerlo– se apresuró a responder Lancelot – yo nunca podría. 

– ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Nimue – ya lo has hecho antes. 

– Porque dudo mucho que dios en su creación hiciera a alguien tan compasivo, valiente y noble como tú, sólo para hacerlo un demonio – dijo Lancelot seriamente. Nimue se sintió sonrojada, y en aquel momento entendió que era demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo el plan del Monje, los sentimientos de ambos eran muy fuertes, y si no podían suprimirlos, debían ocultarlos.

– ¿Realmente crees que hay algo bueno en mi? – preguntó el Monje – porque por más que miro, no veo nada, solo veo el rostro de un monstruo, el verdadero demonio en toda esta historia soy yo. 

– Creo que todos tenemos demonios en nuestro interior – dijo Nimue en voz baja mientras lo miraba fijamente – Todos. Pero, también creo que la redención es algo real, algo que está al alcance de todos. Ese niño vio algo que valía la pena en ti, y ahora, yo también puedo verlo, sólo creo que debes seguir adelante para que tú también lo hagas. 

En ese momento Lancelot se inclinó levemente y la besó en los labios. Los dos sabían que aquello no tenía futuro, y que aquel beso debía dar todo por terminado, así que los dos se entregaron silenciosamente a él, sin ninguna restricción o recato. Después de todo, no sabían si habría una segunda oportunidad. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Despierta Percival– Dijo Nimue empujando levemente al niño – tenemos que continuar. 

Los tres volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Nimue decidió que el pobre niño se había ganado un par de bayas dulces sobrantes antes de continuar la marcha, ya que se encontraba exhausto y no dejaba de frotarse los ojos. 

– ¿Ya casi llegamos? – preguntó Percival. 

– Sólo quedan un par de horas – respondió Lancelot, mientras que Nimue intuía que estaba mintiendo. 

– Mantente alerta, Nimue – dijo Lancelot– si no me equivoco, llegamos al trayecto del túnel que se cruza con la biblioteca, monjes podrían encontrarse con nosotros en este punto. 

Percival pareció despertarse por completo al escuchar la advertencia. Los tres aceleraron el paso, pero el peligro seguía latente. De repente, Lancelot desenvainó su espada con un aterrador sonido metálico de trasfondo, mientras que se ubicaba frente a ella y al niño. Nimue vió de repente un asustado Monje, quien se había llevado tal impresión al verlos que soltó los libros que llevaba en brazos. El sujeto se encontraba tan asustado que ni siquiera gritó, tan solo se arrinconó en contra de una pared mientras que Lancelot lo amenazaba con su espada. 

– ¿Lancelot?– preguntó el sujeto. Nimue vió en su mirada una pizca de reconocimiento. 

– ¿Dominic? – preguntó a su vez el Monje mientras bajaba su espada. 

Nimue miró con atención al hombre y se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Ella recordaba verlo en uno de los sueños de Lancelot. Estaba segura de que se trataba del niño de cabello negro que jugaba con él a estallar los globos de jabón.

– ¿En serio eres tú? – preguntó el sujeto – se dicen cosas horribles de tí, que eres un asesino, que mataste a los hombres de la trinidad, que ahora te asocias con demonios. 

– Mira a esta mujer y a este niño– dijo Lancelot haciéndose a un lado para que el sujeto pudiera verlos – dime nuevamente que son demonios. 

– Ciertamente no veo a dos demonios, veo a una mujer, a un niño, y a un hombre que solía ser mi amigo – dijo el fraile quien comenzó a recoger los libros. – supongo que no he visto nada, este encuentro debe haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, los soldados de Uther que vigilan la entrada a las caballerizas no pensarán lo mismo. 

– ¿Soldados? – preguntó Lancelot. 

– Vinieron hace un par de horas a San Francisco, solicitando nuestra ayuda, y conocimiento de alguna posible vía de escape– dijo Dominic – el abad le comentó que este túnel tiene una salida en la pradera y otra en la caballeriza de la colina. 

– ¿Hacia dónde debemos dirigirnos? – preguntó el Monje. 

– Si yo fuera ustedes continuaría mi camino hacia la colina– continuó el fraile – escuché que tan sólo mandaron a unos cuantos hombres hacia allá, mientras que el grueso de la fuerza de Uther se encuentra en la pradera ya que pensaron que ustedes preferirían ese camino por ser el más fácil. 

Nimue se estremeció porque fueran a donde fueran tendrían que enfrentarse a alguien. De repente el fraile le dedicó una mirada y rió ligeramente. 

– Supongo que tus votos se fueron al diablo ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Dominic. 

– Ahora ando en compañía de demonios ¿acaso no lo habías escuchado? – preguntó el Monje sarcásticamente.

– Afortunado tú, mi amigo que puedes elegir tu vida, otros somos un poco más cobardes– dijo el fraile mientras que le regalaba al Monje un apretón de manos cargado de afecto. 

– Adiós amigo– se despidió el Monje correspondiendo el apretón de manos. 

Lancelot permaneció en silencio cerca de una hora. Nimue sabía con claridad que él se encontraba más afectado por aquel encuentro de lo que inicialmente había aparentado. 

– Él cree que yo soy el afortunado– dijo el Monje dejando salir una amarga sonrisa. 

– Dominic es el sexto hijo de una familia de aristócratas, lo enviaron aquí para que hiciera carrera en la iglesia. San Francisco es el sitio perfecto para los chicos ricos, es cómodo, leen, oran, los que tienen alguna experiencia en granjas siembran, es una buena y tranquila vida, una que no corresponde a todos, para el resto, para la basura como yo, existen los paladines. – concluyó amargamente. 

– Pero él no la eligió libremente – respondió Nimue – es claro que él no quisiera seguir sus votos, pero debe hacerlo porque su familia lo envió a este lugar cuando era tan sólo un niño. Él no es libre. 

– Nadie es libre – dijo Lancelot con amargura mientras la miraba fijamente – dime frente a frente y sin titubear que tú y yo somos libres– continuó. Nimue se quedó en silencio. Era claro que aquella afirmación tampoco se aplicaba a ellos, quienes más que nadie parecían ser los predilectos esclavos del destino. 

Los tres estaban exhaustos cuando Lancelot finalmente les avisó que habían llegado al final del túnel. Nimue se enfadó al ver que él ni siquiera se molestaba en compartir su plan con ella. Al parecer, él estaba decidido a jugar al héroe y enfrentarse a ellos sin contar con la ayuda de nadie. 

– Percival y tu se quedarán acá, y no saldrán hasta que yo les haya indicado que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo. – dijo Lancelot. 

– Por supuesto – respondió Nimue dócilmente. 

Ella vio a Lancelot avanzar hacia los hombres que esperaban afuera de la caverna. Justo como el fraile había indicado, no se trataba de más de seis soldados. Todos ellos atacaron al Monje sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba claro que sus golpes no iban dirigidos a un simple ataque, ellos verdaderamente querían asesinarlo, y fue allí que todas las reservas de Nimue se vinieron abajo. 

Lentamente, ella caminó hacía la entrada de la caverna mientras sentía que sus marcas de hojas florecían en su rostro. El llamado a los ocultos resonaba fuerte y claro en sus oídos, y fue allí que las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse en intrincados y espantosos ángulos, tomando a los hombres por los tobillos y conduciendolos hacía sus raíces, como hubiera hecho el árbol que años antes había tratado de asesinar a la prometida del panadero. Sin embargo, esta vez Nimue no hizo nada para detenerlos. 

– ¿Están...– comenzó Lancelot quien envainó su espada. 

– Si es que aún no están muertos, lo cierto es que no podrán ir a buscar al resto de la tropa – dijo Nimue mientras recuperaba sus energías. 

– Es una suerte que no escuches una sola palabra de lo que te digo – dijo Lancelot – de lo contrario hubiera tenido que pelear con aquellos hombres. 

Justo como lo había anticipado Lancelot, Goliath los esperaba tranquilamente en un claro del bosque en la colina. El Monje guió al caballo mientras que Nimue y el niño montaban en él. Los tres estaban cansados, y deseaban dormir más que nada, pero aún no podían hacerlo, tenían que interponer algo de camino entre los hombres de Uther y ellos. Desde la altura de la colina, Nimue le regaló una última mirada a la villa en la mitad de la nada en la que había vivido el último mes.

– Tontos aldeanos – murmuró el Monje. – se han puesto bajo la mirada de los cristianos, y tampoco le han hecho ningún favor a los monjes de San Francisco, ahora todos sabrán que no están persiguiendo a los fey como la iglesia espera. 

– ¿Crees que terminarán igual que las monjas de aquel convento? – preguntó Nimue asustada. 

– Espero que no– dijo Lancelot, regalandole una sonrisa que pretendía ser reconfortante, pero que no era nada sincera. 

Nimue guardó silencio, lo cierto es que pese al peligro y a la traición, ella fue feliz dur ante el último mes. Aquello significó un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta en la que se había convertido su vida, pero todo aquello había terminado, y un nuevo camino se extendía frente a ellos. El Monje le regaló una nueva sonrisa, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que había algo extraño en su relación, ellos parecían ser dos caras de una moneda, como el día y la noche o la luz y la penumbra. 

.

.

.

.

**_[fin]_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, otro fic terminado, muchas gracias por leer, no olviden pasar y dejarme un comentario si tienen algo de tiempo. Para el momento en que publico esto aún no han renovado la segunda temporada T_T esperemos que lo hagan, porque realmente no quisiera que esta serie terminara así, vale la pena una continuación.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Sé muy bien que nadie va a leer esto, meeeeh… ya estoy acostumbrada a obsesionarme con la plena certeza de que nadie va a leer mis fics. Mi relación con Cursed es difícil. vi una reseña de la serie en una revista y eso me motivó a verla, el primer capítulo no me impresionó, por lo que me fui a ver otra cosa mejor (El Robo del Siglo, me gustó porque me recordó a mi niñez) después volví a ella, y no sé por qué, por alguna razón que mi cerebro no comprende, me obsesioné, e incluso leí el libro original (que en mi opinión, es muy bueno, mejor que la serie) no sé que le veo a esa serie, porque honestamente no es nada del otro mundo, pero mi corazoncito hizo click, y aquí estoy publicando un fic que nadie va a leer.


End file.
